What Is Normal?
by Jubes2681
Summary: Slight AU RoLo Their kids are at the age when mutations manifest but sometimes things don't go as planned...Ch 5 posted! 62406
1. Default Chapter

Author's Note: This is a story that was buried in my files from last summer. While I'm still working on "New Recruits", I thought I would post this to see what people thought…

A/N 2: This is an AU, but it's loosely based off of my RoLo relationship seen in "Sleep Tonight"…it takes place about 16 years later and, unlike "New Recruits", there are no other students at the mansion. 

Disclaimer: I'm making no moola from this - Badrani and Kohana are mine, that's it.

Title: What is Normal? part 1/?

Rating: PG-13, but it might move up to R in later chapters...

*          *          *

Chapter 1: The Test Results are In…

Hank looked over the test results for the fifth time, hoping he missed something. Two sets of data sat in front of his keen eyes as he looked from one to the other. He pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes. It just couldn't be right. But this was the third time he had drawn blood and run these tests in the last month. And it was the third time the same results came back. What were the chances, Hank kept asking himself.

He sighed as he heaved himself up off the squeaky chair. It was time to confirm his friends' suspicions. Why they hadn't tested him at birth, Hank couldn't recall. He was sure they just didn't think it was necessary. And he had most likely agreed with them. It was nearly fourteen years ago now and the details were foggy. None of that really mattered, Hank told himself. The results would have been the same. The only difference was that the expectations for the boy would have been much different over the years. The results were just unexpected and somewhat disappointing, from the scientific aspect anyways. As he reached for the intercom to call them down, Hank hoped his friends wouldn't be nearly as disappointed as he was. 

After all, Hank thought for the tenth time that hour, what were the chances that two Alpha mutants would have a baseline human son?

* * *

"Salutations, Ororo, Logan." Hank greeted as his two teammates entered the lab.

"Good morning." Ororo smiled as she gracefully sat in a chair opposite of Henry's desk. Logan nodded in response and leaned against the doorway. He was never comfortable in the lab, no matter how many times he had been in there.

"I've extensively looked over the test analysis and I can assertively say the results are in for both of your children." Hank began as he placed his spectacles on his nose. He glanced down at the sheet in front of him before looking up at Ororo and Logan. Ororo seemed apprehensive while Logan seemed rather neutral, as usual.

"Well?" Logan prompted.

"I suppose I shall come right out and say it." Hank said, taking his glasses off his nose. "Your son does not possess the X-gene." 

Ororo and Logan stared at him in silence, their expressions unreadable. Ororo looked behind her to lock eyes with her husband and Logan immediately stepped forward. His hand fell to Ororo's shoulder and she took his hand in her own.

"Are you certain?" Ororo finally asked.

"Yes." Henry replied. "He is a baseline human."

"And what about Kohana?" Logan asked.

"She carries the X-gene." Hank replied simply. "I should think she will be manifesting any day now."

"Anything else?" Logan asked, glancing down at Ororo.

"No, no that's all." Hank replied, folding his large hands on his desk.

"Thank you." Ororo said quietly as she stood. "We should go speak with Badrani."

"Of course." Hank said, standing. "If I can help with anything at all, please do not hesitate to ask."

Logan and Ororo nodded. Logan led Ororo from the room and looked back at Hank.

"Thanks." He said before letting the door swing shut.

* * *

"He will be so disappointed." Ororo said to Logan as they walked from Hank's office.

Logan nodded in agreement but couldn't think of anything to add. 

"When should we tell him?" 

"I dunno." Logan replied quietly. "Soon."

They continued to walk in silence, each lost in thought. Suddenly, they heard the familiar sounds of a screaming fight from the living room. With an inward groan, Logan ran after Ororo as she sped towards the room.

They came to a stop and they looked at the scene before them. Popcorn and soda was spilled on the carpet between the two teenagers. Badrani, the younger of the two, was holding a piece of paper, pointing at it angrily. Kohana had her hands firmly planted on her hips, rolling her eyes. They were about one foot apart from one another, screaming.

"I already claimed the tv for today!" She yelled.

"It wasn't on the list!" He countered, shaking the paper in her face.

"So what?! I claimed it!"

"It doesn't matter! It wasn't on the list! I was here first!"

Logan cleared his throat and the two children fell quiet immediately, a look of dread on both of their faces.

"What on earth is going on here?" Ororo demanded.

Badrani and Kohana slowly turned around with fear clearly on their faces. 

"Mom, Hana's trying to take the tv!" Badrani said.

"I'm not 'taking' it, Mother, I already claimed it!" She countered.

"No you didn't!" 

"Yes, I did!"

"No y-"

"Shut up!" Logan said firmly. Both children whipped their heads to look at their father. "Neither of you gets to watch it."

"But-!"

"How com-?!"

"Enough." Ororo said, crossing her arms. "You heard your father. Besides, I believe you have homework to complete for Dr. McCoy, Kohana."

Defeated, Kohana's head dropped. "Yes, Mother."

"And we need to speak with you, Badrani."

Badrani nodded and Kohana stuck her tongue out at him, clearly thinking she got off better than he did. By the look of fear on his face, he agreed. Logan pointed to the door and Kohana quickly left the room.

Badrani was thirteen but would be fourteen in two weeks. He looked like Logan with his wild, black hair and rich blue eyes. His skin tone was a cross between his parents. He looked like he had a rich, dark tan year 'round. He was already three inches taller than Logan but Hank didn't think he would grow much more. 

"Come. Let us walk outside." Ororo said, smiling at her son. The fear instantly dissolved from his face. He knew he couldn't be in too much trouble since they were both talking to him instead of just Logan. 

"What'd I do?" He asked quickly. Logan chuckled a little and ruffled his son's hair.

"Fer once, nothin' we know of." He said. "Yet."

Badrani smiled at that and let out a deep sigh. "So what's up?"

"Yer mom and me just spoke with Dr. McCoy." Logan began.

"About me?"

"Yes." Ororo replied. "He was running some blood work, as you know."

Badrani nodded his head and looked from Ororo to Logan, confused.

"Well, the results came back this mornin'." Logan said slowly. "You don't have the X-gene, Badrani."

"What?" 

"You are not a mutant." Ororo said, placing a hand on his shoulder.

Badrani's face suddenly fell. His mouth hung open in shock and his eyes began to glisten.

"What? Is he sure?" He asked quickly.

"Yes, he is positive." 

"But…but you're both…how…why am I normal?" Badrani asked, stepping back slightly.

"It's genetics." Logan said. "We knew it was possible, just not likely."

Badrani shook his head and, without another word, took off towards the treeline.

"Badrani!" Ororo called after him, her hand stretched out.

"Let him go, darlin'." Logan said as he pulled down her hand. "He needs t'think."

"Oh, Logan." Ororo sighed, leaning into him. "What are we going to do?"

Logan leaned back and looked at her, confused. "Whaddya mean? We aren't gonna 'do' anything."

"But, Logan, he cannot stay here." She said, as if it were the obvious answer.

"What?" He asked, surprised. "We're his family, this is his home. Ororo, baby, where else is he gonna go?"

"A school…for normal people." She replied softly, looking away from him. Logan dropped his hands from her arms, clearly angry.

"He's stayin' here." Logan said flatly. "This is where he belongs."

"Logan, you cannot be serious." Ororo said, looking at her husband. "He'll be in danger if he stays here!"

"Danger?" Logan nearly spat. "Danger from what? Us?"

Ororo opened her mouth to speak but no words came out. Logan stared at her in disbelief, already aware of what she thought.

"Yes." She finally said, looking at him straight in the eye. 

"Yer crazy." He said after a pause.

"Is it crazy to tell the truth?" She demanded.

"It's not the truth!" He argued, his hands balled into fists. 

They stared at each other for a long moment, neither speaking nor moving. Finally, Ororo turned away from Logan and looked at the mansion.

"I refuse to let my son live in danger."

"And I think he's safer here than anywhere else." Logan replied, the anger still clear in his voice. 

"I disagree." 

"I'd rather him be surrounded by mutants who know how t'use their powers than be around one mutant in a normal high school who has no clue." Logan said, breathing deeply to calm himself.

Ororo turned to look at Logan and he instantly knew she agreed with him on that. 

"I suppose you're right." She said, reaching out to touch his arm. "I am just afraid."

Logan pulled her close and felt the anger drain from him as he inhaled her scent. "Me too." He whispered in her ear. "But we'll figure it out."

*          *          *  
  
Ok, I know it's a short start, but I was hoping for some reviews before posting any more…please R&R!  
  


~*PAF*~  
Jubes


	2. Changes

Title: What is Normal? Part 2/?

Rating: Pg-13, but may go up to R in the next few chapters...

* * *

Kohana watched her younger brother run towards the trees from the library window. Her green eyes wandered slightly and she watched her parents closely. They were fighting, which was highly unusual, and it raised concerns. The last time they argued was probably four years ago and that had resulted in her dad leaving the mansion for a week. When he had returned, he was an utter mess and was in the Med Lab for over a day, which had only happened once before according to Dr. McCoy. He hadn't explained what he meant, but she was sure it was when Magneto had torn the metal from his bones years before she was born. 

She chewed on her pen while she glanced away from her parents and back to the tree line. What was going on? Her eyes left the window and she looked at the biology book in front of her. Homework would have to wait. It was time to find out what was going on.

And that meant sneaking a peek at Hank's medical files.

With determination and her trusty lock picks from Uncle Remy, she left the library. Granted, she was still learning but she figured she could crack Hank's file cabinet in ten minutes or so. She stopped along the way to grab her gloves from her room and set off towards the Med Lab.

As she approached the metal doors, she heard Hank singing in his second shower that he had installed last year and smirked. Talk about perfect timing.

She easily slipped into his office and was about to begin working on the file cabinet when she saw her file open on his desk. Pushing it aside, she saw a slip with Badrani's name on it.  

"Jack pot." She whispered to herself. Making note of where the paper had been, she carefully picked it up and began reading. Her mouth opened slightly as the results began making sense. It took her a few minutes to decipher Hank's messy notes, but she quickly realized what all of those blood tests were all about. Fear crept over her and she quickly replaced the results and began searching for her own. 

Then she realized it was suddenly quiet. Hank was done with his shower.

Kohana quickly replaced the file as she found it and dashed from his office. She crept into the hallway and ran in a full sprint towards the elevator. Breathing heavily, she jumped into the elevator as the doors opened and leaned against the wall. If Badrani was normal, then that could mean she was, too. Didn't it? Before she reached the first floor, she had convinced herself it was entirely possible and that she was probably normal, like her brother. 

She didn't want to be normal! Kohana had always thought she would join her parents on the team and now she probably couldn't. It wasn't fair! 

As these thoughts flew through her mind, she couldn't help the panic that began to overwhelm her. The doors slid open to reveal an empty hallway and she quickly ran to her room, slamming the door behind her. Taking a deep breath, she quickly walked into her bathroom and splashed cold water on her face. 

She looked up in the mirror and noticed how flush she was. Her caramel-colored skin had a pink tint around her cheeks. Her green eyes seemed frantic and she tried to calm down. Running her hand through her hair, she noticed it was damp with sweat. Her white locks were sticking to her neck and the black streak at her left temple was stuck to the side of her face. *How did I get so sweaty in such a short time*, she thought. Kohana's heart seemed to be pounding as she took a deep breath. 

"Calm down." She muttered to her reflection. "It's not a big deal. Just calm down. It's probably wrong. It's probably nothing."

That's when she noticed that her eyes seemed to be brighter than usual.

"What's with the lights?" She whispered, looking up. But they were no brighter than they had been when she walked in. Shaking her head, she looked in the mirror again and gasped. Her heart pounded and it felt as if it would burst from her chest. As she looked at her reflection in horror, her breathing increased by double. Shaking, she looked down at her arm and screamed. 

Her skin felt like it was on fire and it was slowly turning green. Bubbles began to form under her skin and pain seared through her body. Her eyes burned and she fell back from the sink, screaming at the top of her lungs. She fell on the floor hard but didn't seem to notice. Kohana rubbed her eyes and began crying in pain. She didn't notice that her tears were pale green nor that her nails were turning a rich yellow color. In fact, all Kohana was aware of was the intense pain that was suddenly cascading through her body. Seconds later, she looked up to see Logan burst in through the door with Hank behind him. Then her world went dark.

*          *          *          

Sorry for the short chapter – I have chapter 3 ready to go, but I'd love to hear some more reviews before I post it…so please, R&R???

~*PAF*~  
Jubes


	3. Decisions

Author's Note: Thanks for all of the reviews! I'm glad that people are enjoying my story so far…

Disclaimer: The X-Men are Marvels, but Kohana and Badrani are mine...

Title: What is Normal? Part 3/?

Rating: Still PG-13...

*          *          *          

Chapter 3: Decisions

Badrani kicked another stone as he made his way to the large clearing ahead. It just wasn't fair that he was normal. He growled from deep within his throat, which was a habit he had picked up from his father a long time ago. Badrani had always assumed it was because he was a mutant like his dad, but now it seemed it was just a simple habit.

            He finally walked into the large clearing on the east side of the estate and glanced up at the sky. It was nearly three o'clock on a perfect summer day and all Badrani could feel was hurt. He should've been playing with Uncle Bobby by the pool but things were different now. He was never going to be one of them. He would always be different. 

            Angry, Badrani let out a yell and threw a large rock into the tree line. 

            He watched as it disappeared among the leaves and was satisfied when he heard it thud to the ground. Badrani continued to throw stones into the forest until his arm was sore. He gritted his teeth and threw his last stone, slumping to the ground in defeat. He slammed his fist into the dirt and let out a deep sigh. 

            After some time, Badrani finally looked around at his surroundings.

            _This isn't how you were raised to act,_ he berated himself. _Stop feeling sorry for yourself!_

            Furrowing his brow in thought, Badrani came to the conclusion that it didn't matter he was a baseline human. It made him different than his family, but wasn't that the big thing about being a mutant? Being different? Well, then this would just make him different among mutants. So maybe that would make him like a mutant after all. Maybe it wasn't so awful to be normal in the mansion. 

            On his way back to the mansion, Badrani also decided it was time to learn how to fight. His father had tried to teach him, and, while Badrani knew a few things, he never really paid attention during their sessions. Now, things were different. If he wasn't going to have super-human powers, Badrani decided he would have to be trained to have extraordinary skills. After all, he could still be an X-Man if he knew how to fight and help the team with or without powers. Couldn't he?

As he thought about it, he became less and less optimistic. Uncle Scott would never agree to his training. Neither would Auntie Jean or anyone else, for that matter. They would probably think he would get in the way, or worse, get hurt. Sighing, Badrani shoved his hands into his pockets, trying to think of ways he could win them over. It wouldn't be easy, that was for sure. Hell, he was almost fourteen and he still hadn't seen that Danger Room the adults talked about. 

Suddenly he smiled as he remembered a small tidbit of X-Men history that could help him win his argument. Feeling extremely confident, he went to find his parents.

* * *

Logan sat by his daughter's bed in the Medical Lab with a heavy heart. His little girl's skin was now dark green and her nails were a dark, rich yellow. Her hair was still white with that black streak that had been there since she was born and her eyes were still vivid green. But his little Kohana looked so different now. Hank said that her blood was changing and he theorized it would become a chlorophyll-based liquid before the end of the day. 

Logan let out a deep sigh and looked over at Hank. He was hunched over a work bench, peering into a microscope and scribbling notes with his right foot.

"When's she gonna wake up?" Logan asked, turning his attention back to his daughter.

"I'm not entirely certain." Hank replied, turning to look at his friend. "It's unusual for sixteen-year-olds to manifest. It may have stressed her body more so than if she had manifested at thirteen."

Logan nodded. "Any idea what's happenin' t'her?"

"I have several theories, actually." Henry replied, walking over to check Kohana's vitals. "However, the only thing I do know for sure is that her physiology is no longer that of a human."

Logan looked at Henry with pure shock and a trace of fear on his face, something Dr. Henry McCoy had only seen on Logan's face a handful of times before over the twenty years they had known each other. 

"Oh I assure you, Logan, she will be fine." He quickly added. "Her cellular physiology has simply changed from animal to plant."

"Simply changed?" Logan asked, his neutral expression coming back. "How is that a simple change, Hank?"

"Perhaps my word choice was poor." Hank said, checking Kohana's pulse. "Her cells have formed cell walls. She is also producing chlorophyll, which is why her skin is now green. It appears to be replacing the heme molecules in her blood."

Logan looked at Hank and tried to hide his confusion. He never seemed to understand what Hank was talking about when he started talking about medical things.

"The heme molecule is what gives blood its red color and is responsible for carrying oxygen." Hank explained without missing a beat. "Hence the term hemoglobin."

Logan nodded in understanding. "So she doesn't have blood anymore?"

"Not in the sense we know." Hank stated, listening to her heart. "Her circulatory system seems to be in perfect working order despite the change. Chlorophyll uses oxygen in a different way than hemoglobin, so she may start to inhale carbon dioxide and expel oxygen."

"Like a plant." Logan said quietly.

"Yes, exactly." Henry continued. "Of course, I could be incorrect in my assumption. Once the transformation is complete, we'll know more."

"Complete?" Logan questioned. "Y'mean she's not done manifestin or whatever?"

"No, she seems to be in the middle phase of her manifestation, if my calculations are correct." The blue doctor replied. "I believe the final phase will include a more internal change."

"Internal?"

"Yes, I believe some of her internal organs will transform as well to compliment the change in her bloodstream." Hank said, walking towards his desk. "In the meantime, she will remain unconscious. You should probably go check on Ororo and Badrani, Logan. They're probably waiting for you upstairs."

"They're fine."

"Logan…" Hank trailed off. "If you don't go find your wife, I'll make sure to tell her where you keep your beer stash."

Logan looked at Hank with mock anger and Hank pointed to the door. "I'll call you when she awakens."

Sighing, Logan stood and walked past Hank with a grunt. 

* * *

Ororo was sitting by the dock with Badrani when Logan was kicked out of the Med Lab. He walked up behind them but didn't join them immediately. They were in the middle of a heavy conversation by the looks of things.

"Mom, why can't I?" Badrani asked. His shoulders were slumped forward and his feet were dangling over the dock. 

"I didn't say you couldn't." Ororo answered simply. "However, I did not say yes, either. I did say that your father and I need to discuss things before I give you an answer." 

Badrani nodded his head. "That's not a very good answer."

Ororo smiled, but still did not answer him. "We shall work things out."

"What's goin' on?" Logan said from behind them. Ororo and Badrani both jumped and looked at him. He chuckled as he walked closer.

"You scared me, Dad!" Badrani said, smiling slightly as he wiped his eyes.

"Sorry, didn't mean to."

"Yes, you most certainly did." Ororo said, shaking her head.

Logan winked at her and shrugged his shoulders. "Maybe, maybe not."

"Dad, I want to train like you do." Badrani said as Logan sat down. Logan visibly tensed at his son's words and he glanced to Ororo. He could tell she didn't know what to do. 

"That's a big decision." Logan said after a long pause. "Yer mom's right. We'll have to talk with each other and then with the team." Logan assured him. "But for now, we gotta figure out your classes."

"Indeed." Ororo agreed, glad Logan managed to change the subject. "We shall speak with your teachers about what classes you'll need for a high school diploma."

"Why can't I take the ones I'm already in?"

"Because, my son, you will need a normal high school diploma." Ororo replied smoothly. "If you were to continue with the studies normally taught, you would receive a slightly modified diploma." 

"Besides, I'm sure Hank'll be thrilled t'teach some regular high school classes fer once." Logan added.

Badrani nodded in agreement. "Yeah, I bet Geometry is easier for him than Mutant Phizzolology or whatever."

Ororo smiled. "It's Physiology."

"Yeah, that's what I said." Badrani said.

As Badrani tossed a stone into the lake, Logan and Ororo exchanged amused looks. 

"How's Kohana?" Ororo asked. Badrani looked at his father, knowing his sister was sick. His mom hadn't said anything else when he had found her twenty minutes ago. 

"Hank says she'll be fine. He kicked me out." Logan complained. "But he wants to talk to us tonight when he's done with some tests or something."

"I should go see her." Ororo said, standing up.

"Good luck. Hank'll probably throw you out, too."

"Perhaps." She replied, amused. "But I do not have a hidden supply of beer to hang over my head."

"How'd you-?"

"A good wife knows everything about her husband." Ororo replied simply as she walked away.

Logan rolled his eyes and Badrani laughed.

"Mom always knows everything." He said. "How does she do that?"

"Yer mom is a tricky lady." Logan replied. "C'mon. Whaddya say we go into town and get some lunch?"

"Yeah!" Badrani said excitedly. He jumped up and nearly fell in the lake but he didn't seem to notice. "Can we take the bike? Pleeeeeeease?"

Logan sighed and stood up. "I suppose we can." He said dramatically. "Just don't tell yer mom or I'm toast."

"You can trust me, Dad!" Badrani replied.

Logan nodded and followed him towards the house, happy to see his son in a better mood.

*          *          *          

What d'you think?? Please R&R!!  
  
~*PAF*~  
Jubes


	4. Explanations

A/N: I just noticed I had this chapter just sitting around and I never posted it! Oops!

Disclaimer: I don't own the X-Men, just Badrani and Kohana...

Please read and review! I'd love to know what you think, even if it's bad...

* * *

What is Normal? Part 4/?

At seven o'clock that evening, Logan sat next to Ororo in Hank's office. The blue doctor had their undivided attention as he walked into the cluttered room.

"Thank you for coming down." He began as he shuffled through a few pages.

"Hank, please tell us what's happening to our daughter." Ororo said plainly.

"In simple terms, Kohana has become a human plant of sorts." Hank began. "Her epidermal cells have grown cell walls and have, in essence, changed from animal to plant cells. While epidermal cells are located elsewhere on the body, it appears that only those on her external body surface have changed. For instance, the epidermal cells within her mouth have remained the same. Her blood has also been altered and is a cross between human blood and chlorophyll. It still contains some hemoglobin but it also contains chlorophyll now."

Henry paused to let the information sink in before he continued. Logan seemed to be taking the news much better than Ororo, but Hank could see concern in both of their eyes.

"Some of her internal organs have also been altered. The most noticeable change has been in her lungs. Kohana no longer inhales oxygen alone. Instead, she brings in carbon dioxide along with a much lower level of oxygen to supply the hemoglobin still in circulation. The chlorophyll within her blood stream converts the inhaled carbon dioxide to oxygen molecules that have been used to supply her remaining animal cells with the oxygen they need. She has been exhaling any excess oxygen but the carbon dioxide waste from her animal cells has been used by the chlorophyll. Eventually, I believe she will stop inhaling oxygen altogether and will simply use the oxygen the chlorophyll produces."

"What other organs have changed?" Logan asked.

"Well, her liver has changed slightly in order to better filter her new blood." Hank said, looking down at some test results. "Her entire circulatory system has also been altered to effectively circulate the chlorophyll in her blood. The chlorophyll needs to be close to the surface of her skin in order to utilize the sunlight. The cells lining her veins and arteries are now a cross between animal and plant cells but they allow the chlorophyll to reach the surface faster than if they were either one alone. It's unlike anything I have ever seen before, to be quite honest."

Hank stopped for a moment, turning a few pages. Logan and Ororo glanced at each other but then looked back to Henry.

"I also have reason to believe that her hair will eventually change into a rough, hay-like fibrous material since hair is composed of dead epidermal cells. It stands to reason that as her hair grows it will now be composed of dead plant cells.

"As of now," He continued, "her digestive and muscular systems remain the same and I do not believe they will change. Despite these incredible changes to her system, she is still human and still needs her muscles to move and nutrients to survive."

"I thought you said she was like a plant." Logan commented.

"Well, as I said, her external skin cells are the only ones that have fully become plant cells. In addition to her normal diet, Kohana will need a substantial amount of sunlight to provide her new skin cells with the nutrients they need."

"And if she doesn't receive enough?" Ororo asked timidly.

Hank looked from Ororo to Logan and folded his hands on his desk. "If Kohana does not receive enough daily sunlight, she will slip into a coma and…she will most likely die."

Ororo hung her head slightly before looking up at Hank with misty eyes.

"How many hours per day will she require?"

"Based on my current calculations, at least four." Hank replied. "But I would suggest six until I can do some further testing. With this in mind, I am suggesting that we change the lights in her bedroom to UV lights. The ultra violet rays are the most important component of sunlight for plant cells."  
"Is there anything else?" Logan asked.

"Actually, yes." Hank said, flipping open a file folder. "I've been running some tests on her metabolism and hers is running at an extremely high level. She had been forming new skin cells since the transformation began."

"What does that mean exactly?" Ororo questioned.

"I'm not entirely sure yet." Henry admitted. "I don't even have a decent theory. But I did want to mention it. I'm still working on some test results. Once I know more, I'll let you know."

"Can we see her?" Ororo asked.

"Yes, of course." Hank replied, standing.

He led them into the infirmary section of the Medical Lab and quietly left the room, pulling the door closed as he left. Ororo sat down next to Kohana, her eyes shimmering in the florescent lights. Logan stood behind her and squeezed her shoulder gently.

"Logan…" She trailed off.

"I know, darlin'. I'm worried, too." He replied softly. "But she's tough. She'll be fine."

Ororo simply nodded her head, slightly comforted by his presence. But her worry didn't diminish as she looked at her now green daughter.

"We should let Badrani come see her." Ororo said, looking up at Logan.

"I dunno about that." Logan said, rubbing the back of his neck. Ororo smiled slightly. He always did that when he was nervous or uncertain, which usually came hand-in-hand with him.

"Logan, I would rather have him upset by her appearance now while she's unconscious than when she's awake."

"I think it's a moot point." Logan commented. Ororo raised an eyebrow in question but quickly turned around to see Kohana's eyes flutter open.

"Mom?" She asked quietly. "Daddy? What's…what happened?"

"You've manifested, sweetheart." Ororo replied, gently patting her arm.

"Really?" Kohana asked, excitement in her eyes. "So I'm not normal like 'Rani?"

"How did you know about that?" Logan quickly asked.

"Uh…" She trailed off, looking down. That's when she saw her arms and she screamed. "I'm…I'm green!"

Logan and Ororo looked at one another. Logan was wincing from his daughter's high pitched scream but managed to give Ororo a worried glance. That's when he inhaled deeply and quickly noticed they weren't alone in the room. He turned his head and saw Badrani standing in the doorway. Ororo followed his gaze and they instantly knew their children couldn't be in the same room right now. Badrani looked horrified and his mouth hung open in shock. Kohana was shaking as she stared at her arms and beginning to cry.

With a wordless exchange between them, Logan and Ororo went to comfort their children. Logan quickly walked over to Badrani and swept him from the room while Ororo sat on the edge of the bed and gathered up Kohana in her arms.

* * *

"Dad…" Badrani began tentatively. "What's wrong with 'Hana?"

"Nothing." Logan replied, leading Badrani towards the back patio.

"Nothing?! But Dad, she's green!" He yelled.

"Shush up." Wolverine ordered firmly but quietly. "No one else knows yet, so keep yer voice down."

Badrani looked to his father, confused and somewhat frightened. But he kept quiet, knowing his father would explain himself eventually. Logan sighed and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Let's go fer a walk."

Badrani nodded and quietly followed Logan to the path that led to the back of the property. Logan let out a deep breath. He was never any good at this kind of thing. Ororo usually handled these emotionally charged situations. The last time he had tried to help, his daughter had thrown him out of her room, screaming that he didn't know anything. Granted, it would have made more sense for Ororo to have 'the talk' with her, but she was on a mission when Kohana got her period for the first time. Logan didn't think that he had many options at that time. Of course, he never considered asking Jubilee for help until after he embarrassed the hell out of his little girl. Jubilee had laughed lightly and waved him off, quickly going to her niece and taking care of the problem. Thanks to that little incident, it had taken nearly a week for Kohana to speak to Logan again. If only he could pass this problem off to someone else. But there was no one else he could possibly choose to speak with Badrani about this, except for Ororo.

"Badrani, listen t'me carefully." Logan began as they slowly walked along the dirt path. "Your sister is a mutant. She manifeste-."

"How come she gets to be a mutant and I don't?" He complained.

"All I know is that it has t'do with genetics." Logan admitted. "I can ask Dr. McCoy to explain it better, if ya want."

Badrani just shook his head and kicked at a stone in front of him. Logan watched him out of the corner of his eye, unsure of what to say next.

"Dad…do you love her more now?" Badrani asked, looking down at his feet. "Y'know, 'cause she's like you and Mom?"

Logan stopped and looked at Badrani.

"'Rani, of course we don't love her more." Logan said, lifting his son's chin up slightly. "We love both o'you guys just the same, just like we always have. I don't care that she's a mutant. All I care about is that she's my daughter, just like you're my son. I don't care that you won't have any powers or anything. I just care about you. D'ya understand?"

"I guess." Badrani mumbled, looking away from Logan. Wolverine looked down for a minute in thought and then looked back to his son.

"Remember those bearded dragon lizards you had a few years ago?" Logan asked, crouching down and looking up at his son.

"Yeah." He replied.

"Did you like one more than the other?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"I dunno." Badrani admitted, shifting on his feet. "I just loved 'em. They were my pets."

"Exactly. You just loved 'em, right?" Logan said and Badrani nodded. "Well, me and yer mother? Well, we just love you guys. But more than you loved yer lizards. You and Kohana are our kids."

"It seems too simple."

"It is that simple, kiddo."

Badrani smiled at his father's confident answer and, as his dad stood up, threw his arms around him. Logan smiled crookedly and hugged his son in return. After a minute, Badrani stepped back and they started walking again.

"So are we your pets?" His son asked in a light tone. Logan laughed at his son's humor and lightly hit the back of his head. Badrani laughed and looked at his dad, rubbing his head in mock pain.

"Now, you gotta try to be nice t'yer sister over the next couple o'weeks." Logan began. "Her body's changed but she's still Kohana, you understand?"

"Yessir." Badrani muttered.

"Don't make fun of her." Logan stated. "She'll be upset fer a little while so just try not t'bother her."

"Ok, Dad."

"Can ya promise me you'll try to be nice?"

"Yeah, Dad, I promise."

"Good. I appreciate it." Logan said simply.

They continued to walk for another minute in silence and Logan took the time to take in all the scents around him. It had been a long time since he had come out here, just to enjoy nature. It stirred an old emotion within him and he felt like he should be hunting the deer he could smell. He just wanted to break free and run towards the animals he used to hunt all the time.

"Dad, what happened to her?"

Logan looked over at Badrani, broken away from his reverie.

"Her skin's changed to plant cells." Logan finally answered. "Like the cells in leaves and the stalks of those flowers yer mom likes."

"Really? That's so cool."

"Yeah, I suppose it is."

"I bet she'll change colors in the fall like the trees do, huh, Dad?"

Logan looked over at Badrani and his son instantly knew he said something of importance. His father's left eyebrow was raised a little and his head was crooked to the side ever so slightly.

"That's an interesting point." Wolverine said softly. His mind began racing with information about chlorophyll that he could vaguely remember from when Ororo tried to explain botany to him years ago. If he recalled correctly, chlorophyll broke down after the summer and that's why the leaves lost their green color. After a little while, the brown leaves would fall off the tree, dead.

_Dead_, his mind's voice repeated.

The lack of chlorophyll killed them and the cycle began again in the spring. What did that damned chlorophyll do again? It helped make oxygen but it did something else, something more important. Logan's brow furrowed in concentration. He just couldn't remember.

"…can we? Please?"

Logan suddenly looked over at his son, surprised to hear him talking.

"I'm sorry, what were ya saying?"

"I asked if we could go fishing this weekend." Badrani said, looking at his father with doubt.

"Let's see what's going on with yer sister first." Logan said after thinking it over. "Maybe we can all head up to Canada fer a vacation."

"Really? That would be awesome!" Badrani beamed.

"Let me check with your mother and Dr. McCoy, ok, pal?"

"Yeah, cool, Dad." Badrani grinned.

"C'mon. Let's go back in. I bet Kohana could use some dinner."

"Let's make steak!"

Logan chuckled. "Maybe you and me can have steak. Yer mother and sister are bigger fans of chicken."

"That's 'cause they have bad taste in food." Badrani proclaimed.

"Ya won't hear me argue." Logan winked and ruffled his son's hair. "Let's get goin' before your mother sends Aunt Jube and Uncle Bobby out to find us."

A look of humor-filled panic washed over Badrani's face and he began running towards the house. "Last one in has to clean Uncle Hank's fur from the shower!"

Logan laughed and followed his son, careful to stay two steps behind.

* * *

Please R&R...thanks!

PAF

Jubes


	5. The More Things Change

A/N: I have arisen! I must be the Phoenix! Haha. Seriously I am so terribly sorry for my horrible updating. It always happens to me, no matter what I do. Graduate school doesn't lend for lots of free time and I'm in year 3 of 5 or 6. Anywho, I have been putting some serious work into a few of my stories on here so I'll work at updating those soon.

A/N 2: This chapter takes place one year after chapter 4. I lost interest in the story so I decided to change pace a little and it has sparked my interest again. Any comments would be great!

* * *

Chapter 5: The more things change, the more they stay the same…

One year later…

"Concentrate, Lotus!" Cyclops commanded, using a flash from his visor to get his point across. "You have two minutes left!"

"Yes, sir!" The young woman replied, although it was more to herself.

Kohana Munroe-Logan, codename Lotus, was dressed in a uniform that Jubilee had once gagged over many years before. Kohana couldn't agree more with her aunt – the blue and gold uniform was hideous. Yet it served its purpose, as Forge had intended it. It protected her body and, more importantly, protected those around her from her powers. The slick sheen of what looked like sweat was in fact poisonous oils collecting on her rich green skin. Wiping her brow on her sleeve, the oils soaked in and disappeared from the outer layer of fabric as she turned her attention to the room again.

Lotus stood in the Danger Room, surrounded by nothing but machines and humanoid robots. Large projectiles, small balls and disappearing floors stood in her way. The objective of this particular exercise was to fight her way across the room and touch the panel on the far wall. It was a common exercise that the students from Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters had all endured, back when the school had been filled with young students. While the school's doors had closed years ago after Moira McTaggart had opened a branch of the Xavier Institute on Muir Island, Scott Summers was not a man to let traditions die that easily.

To say Lotus was doing poorly would be an understatement, Cyclops mused. When Ororo and Logan returned with their children three months ago, it had been clear that Kohana was doing much better. Better, but still not great. The young woman had come to rely on her powers too heavily in her naïveté, much like her mother had when she had first joined the team years ago. He was certain it had been Ororo's doing, although he was as equally certain that the weather goddess had never meant for it to happen.

Logan had reluctantly agreed to give his daughter over to Scott's tutelage for the beginning of her first real physical training. It had been Ororo's idea, stating that Kohana should benefit from the tutelage of all the X-Men, not just her parents. It was a sound suggestion so Logan found himself asking Scott for his assistance – something which had annoyed Logan to no end and Scott, though would never admit it, had enjoyed it immensely.

As the timer rang out, Kohana dropped her head in shame. She was barely half way across the room.

"Again." Scott ordered.

"I have tried three times!" Kohana protested. "I can't do it!"

"Every mutant who has come through this school has crossed this room." Cyclops responded from the control room. "You will not break that record, even if it takes you one hundred attempts."

"Yeah, but the others got to use their powers!"

"Feel free to use yours." Scott said, his tone stern. "I am not stopping you."

"Yeah, but there isn't any plant life! My powers are useless without them!"

"As of now, that would be a fair estimate."

"But that isn't fair, Uncle Scott!"

"Excuse me, but who ever said the Danger Room was fair?" Scott countered. "And you will refer to me as Cyclops in our training sessions. Enough argument. You agreed to our training sessions, Lotus. As such, you will continue until I am satisfied with your progress for the day."

The hard edge in his tone was enough to stop her from arguing further. With a slight pout, Kohana returned to the far side of the room and waited while Scott programmed yet another series of obstacles for her to conquer.

* * *

"Meet me here again at seven o'clock tomorrow morning and you will continue until you touch the panel." Cyclops said as Lotus failed her sixth attempt to cross the room. "Go shower and report to the Medical Lab for class. Hank has some extra time today and will be waiting for you."

Angrily, Lotus turned and stormed from the Danger Room, determined to get as much space between herself and that man as humanly (or mutantly) possible. Muttering to herself, Kohana trudged down the hall towards the locker room. While Kohana no longer sweat in the traditional sense, she could feel the poisonous oil excreting from her skin at a higher rate. The material of her uniform absorbed the oil almost instantly, but she still felt disgusting.

"That is no way to treat your superior, Lotus."

Lotus stopped short and found herself face to chest with Bishop. The mountain of a man was normally in New York City, working with the police. She barely new him as a result and was generally uncomfortable around him.

"I don't recall asking." She spat back, stepping to walk around him.

"Young lady, you will apologize this instant."

Cringing, Kohana turned to face her mother. Ororo was sweeping towards her, an angry scowl on her face.

"Yes, Mother." Kohana replied instantly. "I'm sorry, Uncle Bishop."

"I don't believe I am the one in need of an apology." Bishop replied as he walked away, leaving Ororo to deal with her unruly daughter.

"I have just spoken with Cyclops." Ororo said, looking serious. "You will show him the respect he deserves as one of your teachers and uncles."

When her daughter rolled her eyes, Ororo narrowed her own.

"Kohana, you agreed to these sessions and we explained they would be difficult. Because they are proving to be difficult is no reason to get upset. If I hear of your impertinence again, I shall not be pleased."

"Yes, Mother."

"The first reason I came down here was to inform you that your Uncle Henry has just been called away on a medical emergency to Muir Island."

"Sweet!" Kohana pumped her fist, pleased to get out of a boring lecture.

"However, you shall not have the afternoon off. Shower, find a clean uniform and then return to the Danger Room."

"I was just in there for four hours with Cyclops!"

"A few more hours never killed anyone in this house."

Kohana let out a puff of breath in annoyance.

"And you will also lose your attitude before you step back in that room. Your new instructor will not be pleased to find you so difficult." A small smile graced Ororo's features as she watched her daughter process the information.

"No more Cyclops?"

"Not today."

"Who, then?" She asked excitedly.

"A surprise. Now go shower and put on a new uniform. I highly doubt you want to continue in the soiled clothes you are wearing."

"About that, Mother, when can I design my own uniform?" Kohana asked.

"I'll make a deal with you, Kohana. When you get across that room, you may select a new uniform style." Ororo replied.

"That'll be in ten years at this rate." Her daughter replied sulkily.

"That may be, but I have faith that the goddess will help you achieve your goals."

Kohana knew better than to argue about the goddess with her mother, so she kept her tongue.

"I believe your new teacher will be a great help in achieving that goal as well. Now get going, young lady. It's rude to keep your teachers waiting."

With a determined look and a sharp nod, Kohana took off for the locker room at top speed.

* * *

Lotus walked into the Danger Room and was shocked to find the room already transformed. A large classic gymnasium, complete with uneven bars and pommel horse, greeted her as she stepped through the metal doors.

"What the…" And she trailed off. Her eyes finally fell on the figure flipping off of the balance beam. "AUNTIE JUBIE!"

"The one and only, kiddo." Jubilation Lee greeted happily as Kohana rushed towards her.

Jubilee's body had finally matured (or "filled out", as Jubilee preferred to say) when she was eighteen. Her mentality, however, still remained that of a spoiled So Cal Valley Girl most of the time. It fit her youthful appearance and helped her maintain the identity of a twenty-three year old woman.

Thanks to one of the X-Men's more interesting missions involving Roma and the Shi'ar when she was twenty-one, Jubilee's age had come to almost a stand still. She continued to age but at an incredibly slow pace. Hank had estimated her age to be around twenty-three now, meaning her body had aged only two years while in reality nine years had passed by. It still unnerved some of the other X-Men, but it never seemed to bother Jubilation. Nor, it seemed, did it bother her favorite, and currently only, niece.

Jubilee pulled Kohana into a bear hug, carefully keeping her face away from Kohana's skin. The old blue-and-yellow uniform Jubilation wore protected the rest of her body and was only wearing it for the protection. Otherwise, she wouldn't be caught dead in those threads. They were far too old school for her liking.

"You're gonna be my teacher?" Kohana asked excitedly, stepping back.

"Oh geez, a teacher? Me? Pah-leeze, little chica." Jubilee replied. "Think of me as a gymnastics coach or something, if you _must_," she said dramatically, "but never, ever as a teacher. That's just, like, gross."

"Gymnastics? Cool!"

"I should think so! As if I would be here for anything less than 'cool'." Jube said, with a dramatic roll of her eyes.

"I'm gonna do flips and tumbles and stuff?"

Jubilee looked at Kohana for a moment before replying.

"Nope."

"No?" Disappointment was smothering her query.

"Nope. Not yet, anyways. Not for a while." Jubilee said, changing gears from fun aunt to gymnastics coach. "No, my young padawan learner, you will be learning how to walk."

"Padawan?"

_Sigh_. "Nevermind."

"So. I get to learn how to walk." Kohana stated, dumbfounded.

"Yes, walk." And Jubilee pointed to the balance beam. "On that. You will walk up and down that balance beam without falling or even faltering before I even think about letting you do a cartwheel. That includes pivoting at the end and walking back. You don't get to hop down and back up to turn around."

"How is this going to help me get across that room?" Kohana asked, doubtful.

"You'd be surprised how much gymnastics can help once you learn a few things." Jubilee replied cryptically. "Now, get your green butt on that beam! Once you master walking, then we'll work on somersaulting."

"I'll be somersaulting in two minutes then!" Kohana said happily.

"Glad to see you have confidence in yourself." Jubilee remarked dryly. "Go on, then. I'll be right over there practicing some moves. Come get me when you're ready to show me you strutting your stuff across that beam."

And Jubilation walked towards the uneven bars, leaving Kohana standing, somewhat shocked, by the balance beam. Did Auntie Jubie honestly believe that she, Kohana, daughter of a would-be goddess, couldn't walk across a stupid balance beam?

* * *

Two hours later, Kohana was limping out of the Danger Room, leaning on Jubilation's arm. Her twisted ankle was slightly swollen, but luckily it hadn't been sprained.

"Not so easy to walk on that beam, now is it?"

"No." Kohana grunted under her breath.

"You'll get it, not to worry." Jubilee assured her. "Let's get your ankle iced up and wrapped. Maybe next time you won't be so quick to jump up and down in annoyance, hmm? Or would you call that more of a temper tantrum?"

"Yeah yeah yeah." The younger woman grumbled again. "Oh wait! This means I won't have to meet with Cyclops in the morning now!"

Jubilee smirked. Kohana still had a lot to learn about Cyclops and how things ran around here when you were a student.

* * *

"I'm glad you still showed up, albeit a little late." Cyclops began. They were standing in the Control Room of the Danger Room.

"Sorry, Unc – I mean, Cyclops. I didn't realize how long it would take me to hobble down here." Lotus admitted. He nodded, accepting the apology.

"Well, now that you know, I expect you to be on time tomorrow. Due to your injury, we'll forego any physical Danger Room training for the next few days. I don't want to risk injuring your ankle any further." Cyclops stated, with a slight frown. "Instead, we'll use this time to get you up to speed on our history by beginning some tactics lessons."

"Tactics?" Kohana almost groaned.

"Yes, I'll present some scenarios the team has faced in the past and we'll see how you can handle them in terms of forming a proper team roster from the X-Men available and then directing that team in the field to, hopefully, a positive outcome."

"Oh!" She said, eyes lighting up. "That sounds really fun!"

Cyclops smirked. Kohana's smile disappeared instantly and she cringed. It was never good when the boss-man smirked like that.

"You're not allowed to reference any of the team's records on these scenarios nor are you allowed to ask anyone for help." He added. "Are we clear on the rules?"

"Yes, sir."

"Excellent. Let's get started, then." Scott said, all business. He punched a few buttons and a busy city scene popped into existence. "In your first scenario, an extremely large dragon is attacking Tokyo and - "

Kohana burst into laughter, cutting him off.

"A dragon?" She said, wiping tears from her eyes. "You've gotta be kidding!"

"For the sake of argument, let's pretend I'm not." Scott found it hard to hide his amusement. An enormous green dragon with blood red eyes appeared over the cityscape. The scene was frozen, a blast of fire erupting from its mouth. "The dragon is causing extreme damage to the buildings in downtown Tokyo during the middle of the day. Casualties are rising and the X-Men are the first to respond. Here's the list of available X-Men. You're allowed a team of five."

Realizing this wasn't a joke, Kohana turned her eyes to the list before her and started to choose her team.

* * *

Any reviews/thoughts/criticisms would be greatly appreciated! I'm almost done with chapter 6 so I'll be posting that soon.

Jubes


End file.
